


slow dancing

by vbligs



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, clink clink heres to me realizing ive made exactly NO LESBIANS and its time for that to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs





	slow dancing

its good, i swear.


End file.
